


Retard

by Kitsu63



Series: Spectres et Gemeaux [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Boys' Love, Ennemies become lovers, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Series, Romance, Traité de paix
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu63/pseuds/Kitsu63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon n'est pas en retard à ses rendez-vous, non, même pas. Par contre quand il s'agit de sentiments il est parfois un peu lent. Et Rhadamanthe, lui, va trop vite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retard

**Author's Note:**

> Le persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Quel dommage, d'ailleurs.  
> Première partie de Spectres et Gemeaux.

 

**Retard**

 

     Depuis la Résurrection le Sanctuaire grouillait de mouvement, tel une fourmilière géante dont l'activité ne cessait jamais. Non content d'accueillir les membres de la chevalerie le Domaine Sacré avait aussi maintes fois ouvert ses portes aux trois juges d'Hadès, émissaires des Enfers dans leurs discussions pour un traité de paix. Mais leurs visites étaient surtout devenues habituelles et attendues.

Après deux mois de pourparler et les spectres toujours là des questions commençaient à être posées. La plupart des chevaliers...et les juges eux-mêmes s'étaient mis à douter, petit à petit, que leurs si nombreux aller-retours n'avaient que pour seul et unique but la paix entre les Enfers et le Sanctuaire, entre Hadès et Athéna.

Mais n'était pas une divinité qui veut, on ne discutait pas leurs motivations. Et pour une fois que leurs déités ne passaient pas leur temps à taper sur la figure de l'autre ce n'était certainement pas eux, pauvres mortels, qui allaient s'en plaindre. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient profiter d'une pause il valait mieux savoir garder son clapet bien fermé.

Ce rapprochement forcé avait permis à de nombreuses relations étonnantes et plus qu'inhabituelles de voir le jour. Les juges, condamnés (si ce n'était pas un comble) à faire la navette entre leur chez-eux et le Sanctuaire pendant encore un bout de temps avaient pris leur mal en patience et fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur en décidant de profiter des joies inconnues aux spectres que recelait le Sanctuaire.

Bon, tout le monde n'avait pas fait bon cœur tout de suite non plus, d'accord. Aller donc expliquer le sens de cette phrase à une Wyvernn anglaise qui n'avait jusqu'alors vécu que pour son travail et son Dieu.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entraperçoive une cascade de cheveux bleu de mer et qu'il se rappelle d'une mission propre à lui-même qu'il s'était fixé il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Dans ce Domaine Sacré chacun avait trouvé quoi faire de leur temps libre. On avait ainsi pu voir Minos du Griffon lier une étrange et…effrayante amitié avec les chevaliers des Poissons et du Cancer, les trois compères se retrouvant souvent au douzième et dernier temple pour parler, eux seuls savaient de quoi, et surtout personne d'autre ne voulant savoir !

Eaque, en homme peu compliqué qu'il était, avait su apprécier les charmes offerts par chaque temples mais s'était finalement décidé pour le troisième, très amusé qu'il était de pourvoir en embêter le gardien et premier Gémeau.

Rhadamanthe… et bien Rhadamanthe avançait dans la mission personnelle qu'il s'était confiée et personne n'avait, jusque là, encore rien vu venir, pas même le principal intéressé. Malheureusement.

Cet animal à écaille était parfois aussi réceptif qu'une cuillère à café était grande.

Le seul point semblant lier les trois juges était Milo. Le jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans avait eu droit à la visite de chacun d'entre eux, à tour de rôle et pour des raisons biens différentes.

Minos, par exemple, avait été étonné…et attiré par l'innocence et l'insouciance dont faisait preuve le chevalier le plus sadique du Sanctuaire. Milo était un étonnant mélange de dureté et d'enfance qui aurait touché n'importe qui, mais n'aller surtout pas dire ça à Death Mask où il vous enverrait illico-presto faire un tour chez Hadès voire s'il y était.

Eaque savait tout bonnement apprécier les différents mets et boissons que cachaient les profondeurs du huitième temple. Quand il s'était étonné d'une telle quantité et d'une telle diversité de saveurs le Scorpion avait eu un sourire timide avant de regarder quelques temples plus haut, expliquant qu'il fallait parfois du temps pour savoir ce que l'autre aimait. Avant d'ajouter que de toute façon, avec le monde qui ne cessait d'aller et venir dans son temple, il fallait bien quelque chose pour concurrencer la cuisine d'Aldébaran sinon ce serait trop facile pour lui et trop injuste pour les autres. Le tout avec un grand sourire.

Rhadamanthe appréciait simplement le Scorpion. Bien que cette petite fouine était surement la seule personne à avoir remarqué ses basses manœuvres à l'encontre de l'un des résidents du troisième temple. Mis à part l'autre résident dudit temple, évidemment.

Kanon, quant à lui, semblait être totalement obtus quand aux intentions du juge à son encontre. C'était à en désespérer ! Etait-il juste idiot ou le second chevalier des Gémeaux prenait-il simplement un malin plaisir à le faire poiroter ? Il était pourtant difficile de ne pas remarquer le manège de Rhadamanthe envers l'ancien Dragon des Mers. Saga lui-même avait fini par s'en rendre compte !

Bon d'accord, mauvais exemple. Saga n'était pas le jumeau de Kanon pour rien, et puis il vivait avec lui. Donc, évidemment, si son frère était totalement aveugle ce n'était absolument pas le cas de l'ex Grand Pope. Rhadamanthe était d'ailleurs persuadé qu'il le plaignait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il le regardait quand il venait chercher Kanon au troisième temple.

Malgré cela le seul conseil qu'il ait jamais eu de la part du premier des Gémeaux était d'être patient. Merci le conseil ! D'un, Rhadamanthe n'était pas patient. De deux, à un niveau pareil ce n'était plus de la patience qu'il fallait mais un calme millénaire ! Finalement il devrait peut-être aller voir l'ancien Bélier, avec les années, et les chevaliers, qu'il avait vu passer il devait surement avoir deux ou trois trucs pour rester calme.

Il avait déjà fallu presque un mois à Rhadamanthe pour que Kanon cesse de se méfier de lui comme de la peste, et il avait mis le paquet. Restaurants, promenades…il l'avait même emmené à la fête foraine.

Ce qui restait, pour le moment, sa plus grande réussite.

Il était resté au côté du Gémeaux quand celui-ci ne voulait pas être seul et que son frère n'était pas là, l'avait écouté quand il avait eu besoin de parler…

Bon sang il l'avait même accompagné quand Kanon avait émis le désir de retourner au Cap Sounion, seule façon pour lui de tirer un trait définitif sur ce passé.

N'importe quel juge ! Que disait-il, n'importe quel spectre aurait pu témoigner que le seigneur Rhadamanthe ne se comportait pas ainsi.

Valentine serait certainement même allé jusqu'à ajouter « _en tout cas pas avec quelqu'un à qu'il il ne tient pas énormément_ ». Ce qui lui aurait valu un regard noir de la part de son supérieur et deux semaines de paperasse en plus si le spectre de la Wyvernn n'était pas de trop mauvaise humeur.

Pourtant, rien à faire.

Kanon restait totalement, complètement, _carrément_ inconscient de l'intérêt du juge à son égard. Et Rhadamanthe savait que sa patience déjà si peu présente commençait sérieusement à s'effilocher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S'il y avait bien une chose que Saga avait compris au sujet de son frère c'était ça. Kanon était intelligent, pour sur ! On ne manipulait pas un Dieu pendant treize ans sans avoir une once de cervelle.

Oui, Kanon était intelligent.

Quand il s'agissait de plans et de stratégie.

Par contre, pour tout ce qui était sentiment son frère était…lent.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Kanon était lent.

Il mettait du temps à faire confiance, puis du temps à apprécier et enfin du temps à aimer quelqu'un. Et il était encore plus long quand il s'agissait de se rendre compte qu'on l'appréciait, lui, l'ombre de Saga, le traître, celui qui a manipuler les Dieux. Il avait fallu des semaines et des semaines à Milo pour lui faire comprendre que son pardon valait celui des autres (et il n'y avait pas intérêt à ce qu'il en prenne un en train de le contredire !) et que s'il venait le voir ça n'était pas pour le surveiller mais bel et bien parce qu'il l'appréciait, simplement. Le problème c'était qu'avec Kanon rien n'était jamais simple. Alors il fallait faire des efforts.

Et puis il y avait eu le traité de paix, et Rhadamanthe.

Le juge avait immédiatement montré son intérêt à l'encontre du second Gémeau, et avait été extrêmement mal reçu la première fois. Mais il avait persévéré et, petit à petit, il avait fini par se faire une place dans la vie de l'ex Marina. Et dans son cœur. Saga en était sûr. Maintenant, restait à savoir si Kanon s'en rendrait compte.

En parlant du loup, celui-ci émit une demande plaintive du fond de leur temple.

« Sagaaa ! Faut que tu m'aides ! »

Ledit Saga leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers sa chambre où était présentement installé son jumeau, perdu dans un tas de vêtements dont il ne savait que faire.

« Je suis censé mettre quoi ? » demanda-t-il à l'adresse de son frère. Celui-ci soupira. Depuis qu'il avait réussi à lui faire entrer dans le crâne que, non, on n'allait pas à un rendez-vous habillé comme un clochard c'était une catastrophe. Kanon était aussi bon stratège qu'il était nul dans ses goûts vestimentaires. Le problème c'était que Rhadamanthe venait le chercher dans moins de dix minutes et qu'il n'avait toujours rien mis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce soir c'était resto. Pas un restaurant quatre étoiles avec standing et tout le tralala, mais un restaurant quand même.

Kanon était d'ailleurs reconnaissant au spectre de ne jamais l'avoir trainé dans une de ces horreurs pour riches dans lesquelles il aurait forcément fini par faire une bourde. Et qu'on ne lui ressorte pas que s'il pouvait manipuler un Dieu il pouvait aussi se comporter comme un Grand Pope ! C'était une chose de faire des plans sur la comète dans le dos d'une divinité endormie, s'en était une autre de jouer les guindés de grande lignée !

Alors, oui, il remerciait les Dieux que Rhadamanthe ait la présence d'esprit de ne pas lui imposer ça. Sinon…et bien autant dire que le premier rendez-vous aurait aussi été le dernier.

Une fois habillé par les soins de Saga il rejoignit le spectre qui l'attendait. En avance, comme toujours.

Alors que tout deux s'éloignaient du Sanctuaire Kanon essaya de ne pas trop s'inquiéter de ce petit pincement au cœur et de cette ruée d'adrénaline que provoquait de plus en plus souvent la simple vue du juge en lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rhadamanthe avait des qualités, d'accord il les cachait bien, mais il était un spectre que diable ! Et un juge. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être mis à jour par le premier clampin venu qui l'aurait regardé un peu trop attentivement. Il fallait donc savoir cacher ses émotions et tout ce qui allait avec. Les qualités comprises.

Rhadamanthe était loyal, juste et impartial (à part quand il s'agissait des chevaliers, chacun ses faiblesses), ce qui était indéniablement des qualités. Mais le juge n'avait jamais, _absolument_ jamais eu la moindre patience et cela avait toujours été la cause de ses plus grosses erreurs. Comme ce soir.

Il avait fallu qu'il balance ses sentiments à la figure du chevalier en plein milieu de leur rendez-vous comme on balance un torchon. Evidemment pas de la façon la plus romantique qui soit.

Quand Kanon lui avait demandé, presque avec innocence, pourquoi le juge faisait tout cela avec lui Rhadamanthe avait juste…craqué. Et avait balancé un « _Mais bon sang Kanon ! Parce que je t'aime !_ » à la volée.

Autant dire qu'il y avait des façons plus douces, et plus belles, de déclarer sa flamme.

Mais bon. Il y avait aussi des façons moins extrêmes de réagir à une telle déclaration que de s'enfuir.

Rhadamanthe avait regardé le chevalier disparaitre dans la nuit sans bouger. Il était comme pétrifié, persuadé d'avoir été trop loin cette fois-ci pour pouvoir rattraper son erreur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saga s'inquiéta au moment même où son jumeau rentra, un peu trop tôt, un peu trop vite et un peu trop brusquement de son rendez-vous avec le juge de la Wyvernn.

Kanon passa devant lui sans même le voir et alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Reposant son livre et se levant du canapé le premier des Gémeaux se dirigea vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte avec précaution.

Son frère se tenait là, debout en plein milieu de la pièce, les yeux perdus dans le vague et semblait hésitant, comme s'il ne savait plus quel comportement adopter.

« Kanon » appela l'ex Grand Pope, s'approchant de son jumeau.

« Kanon » répéta-t-il.

Son petit frère leva vers lui un regard désorienté.

« Je… » Kanon ouvrait puis refermait la bouche sans parvenir à formuler ses pensées.

Une main sur son épaule et une autre dans ses cheveux le firent sursauter tandis que Saga l'attirait avec douceur dans une étreinte réconfortante. Dans les bras protecteurs de son aîné l'ancien Dragon des Mers sembla trouver ses mots moins difficilement.

« Rhadamanthe m'a dit qu'il m'aimait » laissa-t-il échapper avec brusquerie.

Saga l'éloigna un peu et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Et… »

« Et quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que, toi, tu ressens ? Qu'est-ce que cette déclaration t'as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu éprouve pour lui ? »

Saga parlait lentement, comme on le fait avec un petit enfant. Mais c'était exactement ce que son frère était à ce moment précis. Un petit enfant perdu entre ses sentiments et ceux des autres.

« Je…je ne sais pas ! » S'exclama Kanon, de plus en plus confus.

« Je…je ne sais…Je…Je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime ! » finit-il par s'exclamer. Tout de suite après le silence retomba, aucun des résidents du temple ne prononçant mots. Kanon choqué par ses propres paroles et Saga lui laissant le temps de digérer son aveu avant de continuer.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne l'aimes pas, Kanon ? Ou justement parce que tu l'aimes ? »

Il fit gentiment asseoir son frère sur le lit et vint à ses côtés, attendant la réponse.

« Il ne peut pas m'aimer ! » Répéta Kanon, têtu, et Saga lui renvoya encore la même question.

« Pourquoi ? »

Les barrières de son frère semblaient s'effriter à grande vitesse mais il n'était pas dupe. S'il ne se dépêchait pas Kanon se refermerait sur lui-même et là, ce serait une catastrophe.

« Pourquoi m'aimerait-il ? » murmura soudain son cadet, ses yeux inquiets et emplis d'incompréhension rivés aux siens.

« Parce que. »

« Parce que quoi ? »

« Parce que rien. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu explique ou que tu comprends avec des faits rationnels Kanon. Et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui aie la réponse à cette question.

« Moi je te demande pourquoi, Kanon ? Pourquoi repousses-tu cette idée aussi fort ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'accepter ? »

Kanon connaissait la réponse, il la connaissait même trop bien. Mais s'il se laissait aller à accepter cette idée il allait se perdre dedans.

Il s'y perdrait parce que…parce que…

« Parce que je l'aime » énonça-t-il tout haut, surpris qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte plus tôt.

« Parce que…je…l'aime » Un murmure cette fois, comme pour garder sa prise sur cette révélation un peu tardive.

Il releva la tête vers son frère, qu'était-il censé faire ?

Nul besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir ce qu'il pensait et Saga avait bien deviné.

« Retrouve-le et…dis lui. » Kanon le regardait avec des yeux ronds, incapable de faire ce que son frère lui demandait.

« C'est la moindre des choses Kanon, surtout après lui avoir faussé compagnie parce que tu as pris peur » le taquina son frère avec un sourire.

« Je n'ai pas pris… » Il s'arrêta, bien conscient que si, il avait flippé, complètement flippé.

« Je…je dois y aller. »

Il se leva précipitamment et fut partit avant même que Saga n'ait le temps de cligner les yeux.

L'aîné des Gémeaux eut un sourire. Kanon était très souvent en retard, surtout pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments et ceux des autres. Mais il avait l'avantage d'être aussi très rapide, habituellement assez rapide pour rattraper le temps qu'il perdait, Athéna en soit remerciée !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après le fiasco de cette soirée Rhadamanthe avait ressentit le besoin de se calmer un peu avant de s'en retourner aux Enfers. Il avait donc profité d'Athènes et avait flâné sans vraiment de but pour finir à l'extérieur de la ville.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsqu'un cri le fit sursauter.

« RHADAMANTHE ! »

Il eu à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une masse aux cheveux bleu lagon se jeta sur lui, l'envoyant presque au sol les quatre fers en l'air.

Etourdi, il ne comprit pas immédiatement que la _chose_ sur son torse lui parlait. Kanon lui parlait, le noyant sous un flot de mots et une litanie d'excuses.

Si Rhadamanthe avait déjà du mal à comprendre ce que lui disait le Gémeau autant dire que ça ne s'arrangea pas. Dès l'instant où il réussi à capter un « _Je t'aime_ » dans le babillage de Kanon tout le reste lui passa totalement au-dessus.

« Kanon… » Tenta-t-il.

« Kan… » Peine perdue, le Grec ne l'écoutait absolument pas.

Tout à ses excuses et ses explications il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait laissé échapper la phrase fatidique révélant son amour pour la Wyvernn.

Incapable de se faire entendre le juge fit la seule choses qui lui vint à l'esprit. Attrapant le Gémeau par le col il l'attira et plaqua ses lèvres contre le siennes.

Ce fut radical. Kanon cessa de parler.

Il cessa d'ouvrir la bouche tout court, et il fallut bien deux bonnes minutes à son cerveau défaillant pour se rendre compte qu'un baiser ça se faisait à deux et que, pour ça, il faudrait peut-être qu'il la rouvre, sa bouche.

Autant dire que ce furent les deux plus longues minutes de la vie de Rhadamanthe qui eut _légèrement_ l'impression de passer pour un idiot.

Bref, ce fut tout sauf un baiser parfait. Rien à voir avec ceux que l'on peut trouver dans les films.

Ce fut un baiser maladroit, timide, nouveau mais aussi bien plus vivant, bien plus…vrai. Un baiser d'amoureux. Et cela malgré le fait que le terme d' « amoureux » posait encore quelques problèmes à Rhadamanthe. ça lui donnait l'impression de passer pour un adolescent de quatorze en pleine crise d'hormone.

Le juge repoussa vite fait ces pensées parasites, bien plus intéressé par l'homme en face de lui et les merveilles que cette nuit promettait. Enfin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Non loin de là deux voyeurs profitaient de la scène avec délectation, un paquet de pop-corn à la main.

« Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est mieux que le cinéma » lança l'un d'eux.

« Ouaip ! Mais quand même, il a beau être fort ce chevalier il est tout de même lent. Je me demande bien comment il a pu berner Poséidon pendant aussi longtemps » lui répondit l'autre.

« Lent ! Tu es gentil Minos, il était même sacrément à l'Ouest. Depuis le temps que Rhadamanthe lui fait la cours. »

Minos se retourna vers le Garuda qui continuait à parler.

«Ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, moi, c'est qu'aucun autre chevalier ne l'ait vu venir » Eaque en était désespéré.

« Que veux-tu, tout le monde n'a pas toujours l'idée de se servir de l'organe qui leur sert de cerveau. Et puis, si je me souviens bien, le gardien du huitième temple semblait très au courant » Ajouta Minos avec un sourire.

Il se rapprocha rapidement du Garuda, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes, sa main frôlant une cuisse. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Mais tu ne compte tout de même pas te plaindre toute la soirée à un tel sujet ? » souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Eaque lui sourit en retour.

« Ça dépend » Minauda-t-il « Tu as mieux à me proposer ? »

« Que dirais-tu de faire comme eux » il eut un mouvement de tête vers l'endroit où s'étaient tenus Kanon et Rhadamanthe un peu plus tôt.

« Nous aussi nous avons du retard à rattraper, surtout depuis que tu t'es mis en tête de conquérir le premier habitant du troisième temple » susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son amant.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! » geignit Eaque. « Il est pire que son frère ! Il est tout à fait conscient de mon jeu et ça l'amuse de se faire attendre ! »

« Et si je m'en mêlait ? »

« Hors de question tu me gâcherais tout le jeu. »

« Il faudra bien que tu me présente pourtant » ricana-t-il. « A moins…que tu ne te sois lassé de moi ? »

« Cesse de dire des bêtises. Je suis sur qu'il t'adorera, après tout ça n'est pas comme s'il ne se doutait de rien. » Eaque souffla puis eu un soupir théâtral avant de lancer au Griffon :

« Bon tu compte le rattraper ce retard ! »

Ce furent ses dernières paroles cohérentes de la soirée.

 


End file.
